US Navy SEALS: Special-Ops
by Nexus Star Phoenix
Summary: When a newly found land was formed, they had little knowledge about the art of terrorism. Who's bound to solve problems from afar? The answer, is the U.S Military. Armed, well-funded and trusted, they shall carve their way to freedom as a group of unity, so many countries suffered enough. And who's gonna to protect them? Navy SEALS...
1. Prologue

Notice: The country in this story has been moved between Syria and Turkey.

* * *

><p><span>Author's POV<span>

Now, here's a time when a nation was founded between the countries in the terrorist spotlight of Syria, Iraq, Iran and Israel. Things go for the worse as a country, inexperienced with a terror cell, got over 10 million tourists on the line. One event changed the face of the soil forever. One thing that risked thousands of soldiers on the line. One thing they've forgotten, is who's the one to fall? Who's the one to side with a group which they shouldn't side? And the solution, the U.S Army, SEALS and Delta Force.

* * *

><p><span>Elias's POV, 48 hours ago.<span>

Kalabad, Palace.

December 1, 2013

9:30 AM.

It was another day in the office, as i sit down and look at the recent reports, that's all. But it wasn't like a regular day, i got a meeting to attend to for the pressing matters of the United Federation Council. I got up and walked to my limo.

Along the drive, we talked about several unexplained drone strikes between the borders in 12 hours. Who was speaking it? My daughter, Sally. Vice President, next to be in-charge in a matter of a year. I can see some change in my life, but no. That's going to change.

Suddenly, the limo makes a full stop in front of the palace, as usual. The vehicle continues and then what happens? A damn truck drove into the limo, stopped and randomly exploded. It was at least 50 ft away when that happened. After that, a shootout occurs in broad daylight. This isn't the first time that happened to me, as i've experienced this since 1970. This problem has gotten to a point when they're attacking so bold and suddenly not like the ones back in my days.

I got into another car and drove myself away from the scene. The meeting was cancelled for the next 25 days until the heat dies down.

* * *

><p><span>Amadeus's POV<span>

Syrian/Acorn Border.

6 hours ago

Here i was, one of the C.I.A's best men out in the field. Sent to a capture or kill mission on Al-Kazmir, a man that was among us 20 years ago, and i was 30 around at that time. Now on the run and nowhere to turn and hide. This was the only chance i have at catching this guy.

It was a rainy, cold morning. I was alone, With an agent on standby. Armed with a SR-12 marksman rifle and a AK-74U. Nothing else than that. If its one thing i'm good at, is stealth and gunplay. When the convoy arrives, i line up and take the shot...

But suddenly, a pile of very large rocks comes down on me, i couldn't move or fire at all and the convoy moves past me. Thank god they've never noticed me, but now.. I'm stuck.

* * *

><p><span>Nicole's POV<span>

1:30 PM

While i was doing the patrols around the area, i came across a very strange sight.

"C'mon, you gotta get out of this." Someone said to the rock and the thing replied. "I know you're trying hard, but can you wait a bit longer? Can't let my cover get blown." The rock replied and i get out of the car.

"ACI (Acorn Central Intelligence), what's going on?" I asked the person talking to the rocks.

The person moves out of the way to see a brown-ish fox, with a military-grade marksman rifle and a AK-74U. And i looked over to see a shiny object come into view.

"What's that?" I said.

"No, You fool!" The fox replied.

I pick up the object, and it says..

"C.I.A?! Wh...WHAT? Uh, what are you doing here?" I asked the fox in shock.

"You weren't supposed to find out yet, now we're going to have problems on our hands." The fox replies.

"Too late for that."


	2. Episode 1: Deep South

After the effect that the DOD has went into full motion. Marines were all over the nation and the Terrorists are getting bolder along the way. Proven too risky to sometimes send them on a raid, The SEALS and Various Spec-Ops were sent there to gather and destroy. The entire Kingdom was depending on its forces, but from abroad? It gets quite complicated with that.

On the ground, there's a one team SEALS sent to take down a shipment of highly explosive chemicals to the Turkey and down to the Kingdom, it was already on the way, but the NSA's got the trail and U.S Special Forces has given the green light to put an end to the terror spree. Its first place was that shipment, if they could get the buyer. That's the second lead that opens.

With codenames, Sonic, Tails, Dark Rose and Knuckles. Assault, Mechanic, Heavy and Scout. They had to be swift and silent as possible, get the list and any critical intel and out.

* * *

><p>6 weeks later in April.<p>

0650 Hours.

Kalabad - Port 3

The squad had the classic SEALS aquatic gear, Thermal scopes on their weapons, Vector. 45, MP5 and a M4A1. Submerging from the water and onto the muddy shoreline. The rest was pavement.

"This is 0-1, we're on shoreline." Sonic said to the CO on the radio.

_"Ok 0-1, UAV is showing a helluva amount of tangos on board. Can't get on it, but there's someone walking with the buyers list outside the boat. If you can get to him, we'll have some answers. The CO gave the orders._

"Roger that."

"Hold, enemy patrol ahead, 70 meters." Tails warns the group.

But suddenly, the boat explodes. A secondary force emerges and opens fire on everything on site. A car comes by, they shot the thing to hell and crashed near them. When they got to it, A list was obtained that the buyer was in the Ailkar Valley, with 2.5 million dollars of weapons, with the first objective cleared. Then the CO gives the second order to get to a beacon that is 200 meters from here and avoid the shooters if possible.

When they came at the beacon, opened it. Revealed several marine soldiers captured, but in the midst of them, is Amadeus. How did he got here? Tails didn't knew where did his father had gone. With no way of telling anything, they continued the mission.

* * *

><p>While they were talking on how did Amadeus got here was the question, the answer was that he was captured when he was placed back into the country. To search the possible means of the group attacks on the Mobians. Then, the rebels spotted them.<p>

"Hands Up!" A rebel shouted.

"Hold, these guys are the Navy SEALS." The ringleader warns them.

"Wait, oh yea. The attire's does stand out."

"Why did you cut in?" Sonic replied.

"Stopping the terrorists in their tracks."

"For what reason?" Sonic asks.

The opposition returns to fight back.

"KILL THEM!" A soldier shouts and fires off along with the rest of the pack.

"We need to exfil with the intel and the agent." Sonic says and returns fire with the squad on his side.

"We'll handle them, get outta here!" A rebel tells them to escape and the CO calls them. _"Major, what the hell were you talking to?!" _Sonic replies. "Not important, i'll need a L.Z and medical attention when we get back." Sonic informs the CO. _"We got a Blackbird in the air, heading towards a boat 100 meters away. And you got a Enemy bird coming towards your position." The CO gives the information, and then the chopper shows up as a Hind-D._

"Shit, take cover!" Sonic shouts out and hides from the Hind's sight, and then finding a RPG-7 and blowing it out of the sky.

The Blackbird arrives, with the co-pilot settling down the ropes. The squad got up to the chopper, one by one they escaped. Then Port Security shows up, but never see the chopper.

* * *

><p><em>(11:01 PM)<em>

_Somewhere in Syria. Is a hideout for the group to meet up, the Marines had gained a foothold on the borders, leaving them unable to settle down there, so rendering this nation as a back-up._

_"In a shocking turn of events, a rebel group was founded yesterday as the harbor, overtaken by terrorists. Was demolished, the Port Security and the G.U.N has arrived to stop the fighting as of 8:30 PM. But the camera reveals that four people in clad scuba gear, possibly the Navy SEALS, was recorded. But the U.S Military has denied their presence and said to be photoshopping to make even more distrust between America and the Acorn Kingdom." The news reporter gives the recent story." The news reporter said his story._

_"Shipment gone down in flames, clad scuba gear. That's the SEALS for God's sake." The soldier said._

_"Our good business is slowly sinking, but lets not be too quick. SEALS aren't strangers to combat, and highly skilled. But we have more brains to hide our troops and bases. I'm currently in disguise within the G.U.N, and i can cause chaos. It's going to buy us more time to kill the Acorn Family." The leader gives out the plan. The supervisor doubts the actions. __"The Acorn Family, let alone one attack can piss the Special Forces off. Sure about this?" He warned the leader._

_"The idiots at the HQ couldn't find me, due to some electrical problems i've caused myself. They'll be running around in circles while the Family sits in a puddle of blood. Ain't going to be long." _

* * *

><p>(5:28 AM)<p>

In the skies over the Turkey. A C-17 was flying at 30,000 ft, armed with a 5-man Marine Task Force, two LAVs and the SEALS at last night's incident. On the mission to track down the terrorists that are trading with possibly dangerous weapons. Between the borders of Turkey and Acorn, high amounts of phone traffic has led the team to this area. After dropping down, linking up with the local freedom fighters. They need to ambush a convoy or a patrol, get the whereabouts to the station and demolish it.

"2 minutes to drop off point, prep up." The CO asked the squads of soldiers.

"Oxygen tank levels are normal. Altitude warning device activated." The squad leader said this as he was getting ready himself.

"Flare gun's working. No jam." Sonic said.

"1 minute to drop off, opening rear hatch." The CO warns them, and opens the cargo doors.

The light from the sun was faintly shining from the east as the the troops slowly walk to the edge, and the CO asks them to drop the LAVs out with large shutes.

"20 seconds to drop off, walk to the edge"

Moving ever slowly, it was at 5:30 AM green light. The soldiers dropped into sky and now falling down into the ground.

* * *

><p>(5:40 AM)<p>

On the ground. Task Force Sentinel and SEALS right next to everyone, LAVs landed 1900 meters from here, waiting for orders. Then the CO gives the orders after a 4 minutes of silence.

_"Team, we now have visual feed coming from the headgear. Head straight towards the road about 1900 meters from here, that where you find the vehicles."_

"Roger that, mission's a go." Sonic said.

Walking down the long, windy trails. Ambience surrounded the mood of the area, nothing in sight but the flares emitting from the landing and from ahead.

* * *

><p>(5:57 AM)<p>

They found the vehicles. And took them to find the freedom fighters. After nearly 17 minutes of driving, they meet up with them over a village.

"Are you the Americans?" The fighter asked.

"Of course, Task Force Sentinel and a SEAL Team. What's the situation?" The squad leader asks for the situation.

"Our people has fled from the village, the group has now taken over the entire lake 3 days ago. And is now running standard convoy routes between here to Greece."

"Greece? Why are they so far out there?"

"Due to the a massive crime Syndicate that appeared, they've started to trade with them and work together to kill the Acorn family."

"Why would they side with them to kill them?"

"We'll tell you that later, the trademaster is leaving to France right in the next 20 minutes. If you can catch him, you'll have the list of the important trade routes."

_Then, the CO asks. "What's the status on the site?"_

"A European crime Syndicate is currently helping the terrorist trade between here and Greece. The trademaster is currently about to leave the country, we could get intel if we could succeed in taking him down."

_"Great, the UAV has picked him up in a fish house facing the lake. Take him down. Get it done with stealth and out."_

After that, they've commenced their move. The SEALS had went by the waterways, TF Sentinel drove by to divert attention. While the SEAL Team moved by, they saw the usual things in a battlefield. It wasn't quiet around here as civilians were driving around as the gunmen were watching them. Moving so slowly as possible to avoid being detected. Their weapons are old as 1970 while the SEALS are always updated. Things were getting brighter outside as the sun rises.

Their gear was forest camo, weapons aren't silenced due to the equipment problems.

As they closed in on the fish house, several guards of the European Crime Syndicate were around on the inside, wasn't very smart for them to be on the inside. TF Sentinel had to get off of the vehicle to set up a sniping position. The team was in the house when they were preparing to breach.

_The squad leader says. "We a visual on the target, take the shot?"_

"Hold it... Prepping smoke, and... Take the shot."

A bullet from a 400 meter distance hits the target. The team pops smoke, rushes inside and clears the room. The trademaster was rendered dead, the intel was recovered, and they were to grab any acquired vehicle and get to the coastline that was 2 miles from there to escape. The town was on to them like flies.

While they were on the run, the UAV above was firing AGM rockets at them to slow them down. They came in so many, and were very well equipped. The L.Z came into their sights. Jumped out and got on to fly away.

A/N: You know, i'm not to be descriptive about a car chase that goes on for 2 miles like the other fics, if i had did that. It'll be severely boring. That's why i'm writing like this.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the Greece, Near Athens in a 767. 3 weeks later while the Acorn family.<p>

6:10 PM

Elias's POV.

Since i'm the one who's getting all the stress from taking no vacation in the last 5 years, and rewarding a few great successes. I've taken the pride of flying to Greece to relax for a bit. Sure, one thing that COULDN'T kill me for once, but this couldn't end well. I felt something was watching me. After a recent report of a group that are for some reason, hell bent to kill my family and nearly did 5 times. I done this act so the Acorn family can be well aware and safe. Are these guys wannabes? Or pure blooded assassins?

While the rest were downstairs for dinner, someone from the U.S Embassy went along with me to talk about something. Like i didn't get enough criminal threats to their civilians from abroad. He starts talking.

"Sir, we have a problem." He says.

I replied. "What is it, and why are these CIA guys doing here? I thought the U.S isn't supposed to-"

"Sorry, but you've got even more enemies. A European Crime Syndicate called Huntsmen has rallied allies with the local terrorist groups. The interest is for open trade of weapons, drugs and possible radioactive materials, and the death of the Acorn Family and its riches."

"Are you kidding me? G.U.N is getting their hands full on the dally attacks, but shouldn't-" I said before the plane starts to shift.

A guard opens the door, and shouts. "Hijackers have breached the plane, cockpit controls are offline, everybody get out!"

* * *

><p>Blaze's POV, same location.<p>

I hear sounds of the plane shifting down and ran right to the room where Elias was talking to someone. Suddenly, two people in middle eastern clothes started to hit the room, i pulled out an Assault Rifle and started firing on them and killed them. I was a Lieutenant in the G.U.N at that time, and my shot hit marks had went up in the last 13 years of service.

He got himself up and says. "Where's my wife, my brothers or my daughter?"

I say. "Anyone else, do you have any eyes on Rosemary?"

Static sounds, tells me that she isn't there or his sons and daughter.

"Uhh, looks like they've taken them somewhere. Don't worry, we'll get them back for you."

"Thanks, you have my word."

I looked to the right, and needed to hurry because the plane was falling out very fast. I went downstairs and went for the kitchen, empty and the guards were dead. The G.U.N is a spec-ops division killed by a random terror group.

But i've notice something else. A beeping sound, looked into a guard on the wall that had a AK-12, rolled him over and a bomb was in my vision. With only 30 seconds left. I sprinted for upstairs and i saw Sally running upstairs with a gunmen behind her. i turned around and fired on him. She gone up right behind me and i attempted to go down there, but the bomb explodes before i got there. The plane gets torn in half, and i fall off.

While free falling, i had a parachute built into the body armor that i pulled. When i landed on the coastline, a beacon transponder came ringing 400 meters from here. Slowly walking along here. I found Sally and her mother, still unharmed but fainted. Rosemary was the same, but was awake.

She says. "Hey, you. Cut this thing down. Where's Elias?!"

"Don't know, just landed not too far from here. Sally's ok." I said before cutting down the rope.

"Thanks, where's..." She said before meeting Elias in a knocked out state.

Turning him over, and finding a bullet hole in his stomach, it was safe to say that he was dead. Couldn't respond to CPR at all. Rosemary cried for half an hour of paying my respects to him, i was that special recruit back in the period on the war on terror. I cut the rope that was supporting Sally down, still asleep. We walked the both of us to the city of Athens. Taking no time wasted to figure this out. I don't know who to call, to support. Damn, its like all the doubt is crashing on us in both directions.


	3. Episode 2: Corruption (Volume 1 and 2)

A week later, the Special Activities Group of the U.S had went out to investigate the crash, one of the bodies of the raiders were recovered and brought to the C.I.A.

The data on the corpse was the hitman within the Huntsmen Crime Syndicate in Europe, now responsible for the death of the Prime Minister.

The U.S were thinking of saving the last two members of the Acorn Family into the United States. C.I.A was to protect them until the order to bring them in was given, but somehow a hitman gone right through and killed Rosemary.

The U.S Special Forces now focus on the Syndicate, and a 8 SEALS operatives are going into their HQ, in London, UK. This plan was to capture the leader, get the orders that led to the assassinations of Elias and his brother and back out. The boss's code name was HUNTER.

* * *

><p>10:20 PM.<p>

On the river harbor, the criminals were doing the regular while the SEALS snuck in the back. Their uniforms are dark green, weapons are standard issued (You know, M4A1's, G36C and the MP5's).

Tails makes his first shot into someone's weapon and disarming him, and knocking him out.

_"Radar's showing helluva lot of enemies, hit the trucks to distract the crowd. That'll lighten things up."_

They snuck along the crowd of gunmen, one of them says. "Will Rouge get us the Aztec treasures?" Wait, Rouge was the master detective of the G.U.N, why would she become a part of this? Didn't matter now, they just need to distract them.

When they've reached the trucks, using the C4. Another message was called. _"Be advised, HUNTER is preparing to move, sound the alarms and get moving.". _The C4 detonates, attracting attention as usual. The rest of the team came out of the shadows and into force. The target had went to the scene to check on the deliveries, but inadvertently crossed into a firing range as the criminals and the SEAL Operatives raged on.

As they were shooting, the boss attempted to sneak out due to the chaos. But the squad catches up to him and pulls into a room.

Sonic yells. "Hell no, you're going to tell us why you assassinated the PM, Brothers and a Mother of the Acorn Family."

"What the F are you? Telling me what to bloody do!" The boss replied.

"Wait, why's a phone doing here?"

"DAMMIT, DON'T OPEN THE-" The boss said before Tails grabbed the phone.

"If you open that, a train will be moving to Downtown London, near the Big Ben clock tower. It has multiple bombs rigged to blow if it reaches 50 meters from the line." He said again.

"We'll make sure that doesn't happen. Wingman, we got HUNTER, send for extraction. And a train's moving towards Downtown, we need eyes on it."

_"Wingman copies all, stop the train before it reaches the Humminton line. Good luck" The C.O said._

A door opens while the gunfire was still ringing, a Operative says. "The enemy's falling back into the train railways. Let's go!".

They moved with speed this time, while the gunfighting was still going. The Police shows up. Watching their shots in order to not harm any officers into the mix of the battle.

"We got eyes on a train, targets moving into the cars." Sonic yelled the current situation while shooting back.

_"That's the target train! Get on it!"_

They were onto the chase of things, a train mixed with the shooters of criminals, SEALS and the Police.

Sonic's squad was about to jump onto the train, but they didn't see the turn point and drove off the tracks and into a road, the train was still in sight before turning onto a track below the bridge. And continued to drive on. But an explosion occurs on the train, but the bridge was still standing. They may have minutes before the structure collapses and many people was on it.

They went left to flank them, also watching their shots because of multiple bystanders. When reaching the train, the front cart was blown upwards breaking the pavement. But suddenly after reaching the train. It explodes again, and the entire train went towards the water and the bridge was rendering unstable, Sonic's squad was knocked out, but pulled to safety by the other squad. By luck somehow, the S.A.S, civilians or bystanders hadn't reported them, but will they?

The attack has been stopped, and awaiting for the events to unfold. And so, into July that the MI-6 has disbanded the Syndicate after a internet leak revealing the boss's location. Let alone the NSA leaked the data for the capture. Countries of Europe had already taken down multiple major strongholds throughout the continent. The ADF and the Marines has stopped the terrorist forces around Acorn Kingdom. A victory for both sides as the typical wordplay.

U.S Government has declared Sally to be returning to the Kingdom in a week from now. Things were finally cooling down after weeks of fighting, it was by her decision alone to return there. And the conditions for it were at a green light, so the Special Activities Group sets her to return with full rights to the Government as a Prime Minister.

But something was VERY wrong when the C.I.A and the SEALS came for a visit inside G.U.N's HQ, they knew that the SEALS were here. But the government didn't let the Kingdom know, or the trust between them would had went to extreme lows. Little did they knew, it was at that low.

* * *

><p>G.U.N HQ.<p>

1:30 PM

July 19, 2015.

When they've seen the new commissioner, it was Rouge, Topaz's friend and master detective of the ACI. Something was highly off, Topaz was retired after the Syndicate, and the G.U.N wasn't able to get tabs on her condition. And only she can talk to Topaz.

"This is the SEALS that disbanded the Syndicate, i gotta say, if i can report you now to the news network about an unauthorized use of American Spec-Ops. But i've thinked over this, why report them if our units can't hold them back, and risk the entire nation to have the same faith as Iran and those other countries down at the East. So we've kept the public dark when these things occur." Rouge explained the reason.

"Whatever this is, i'm going to thank you and explain it later. Topaz isn't here with you. I know she's retired, but is she sick right now?" Amadeus asked.

"Yes, and i may excuse me. There's some shareholders i need to talk to right now." She said before walking to somewhere else.

Then, Nicole shows up. "All of you, come quickly!"

Into a sealed room with no cameras, she speaks again. "Good, this is urgent. So i'll need to say this quick."

"Hold on, why'd you pull us in? And who are you?"

"Nicole Lnyx, Chief Junior Agent of the Acorn Central Intelligence. Something has rattled us yesterday, as we were calling the residence where Topaz resided. Her line went dead over a week ago."

Our experts had looked into the house's security feeds from the time of the deadline, and it turns out that several G.U.N soldiers took her, and drove somewhere to a rural location within Afghanistan arriving just 3:30 AM. Two men from the Bahamas was at the scene, they looked very rich as usual. They loaded her onto a plane and flew off, i don't know the destination yet and intelligence doesn't do overseas ops in case there's a risk on an agent if she/he gets spotted. There's something Rouge wanted from this, and why?" She explained the entire thing, and this bores Sonic and the others, except Amadeus.

"You mean, this clip had them taking Topaz for no reason at all? What if they're a couple of thugs that are dressed up to do this?" Amadeus, the one who's currently thinking of this plot that spoke just now, and Rouge enters the room with the guards restraining them.

"Well, well. That little jackass of an agent couldn't keep up with me after all. Doesn't matter now, my treasure's completely secured. The Chaos Gamble Square." She said while holding a gamble squad that had rubies, emeralds, gold and diamonds.

The treasure's was famous for turning people to the dark side. It's sell price was 30 billion dollars at best, but Brazil's government were trying to secretly steal it while fake-talking their way in order for them not to be blamed. Back to chase.

Rouge was planning to sell this to the Bahamians at the deal to get the money. She needed to dispose of them fast. But can't do it while in daylight. The guards took them to the prison into another city. So she can have time to figure out a disposal plan for them.

* * *

><p>4:10 AM<p>

Two days later.

Knothole, Inner city prison

Things were quiet as the team awaited for their deaths. Rouge worked for hours for the final assassination of the last survivor of the Acorn Family, Sally. Until something bothered her. As she was being watched...

On the front. The building was a skyscraper 45 floors high and had heliports hanging on the sides of the building, it was clear for a half-a-second before seeing a CH-47 Chinook on the entrance. And fires a rocket at the door. It pulls the ropes as 8 soldiers roped down, not just any soldiers, the U.S Marines were here, was it possible that the U.S government was keeping a fail-safe programme in case the country's military has defected?

Multiple gunfires were triggered as the group made its way through the upper prison blocks on the 4th floor.

"Keep moving, we need to find the Warden!" A soldier yelled the command out.

As the situation goes on, it just made it highly "explosive" as the Chinook used the mounted grenade launcher.

"Crap, everything's getting blown the hell up!"

"Just go cover to cover, we'll be fine if we do that!"

"There's a door to my left, moving to it!"

"Johnson and Gabe, cover him!"

As the door was being kicked down. He bursts down the hallways while aiming down the sights and moving at the same time. Covering the inch of the hallway, they find Sonic and his squad, also Amadeus.

"Finally, what took you so long?"

"Wasn't long sir, and we're Task Force Delta. Getting you out." He said while applying the lockpick to open the cell.

"Thanks, where's your L.Z?" Sonic said while getting up.

"Near the park not too far, here's your rifle." He replied while getting his favorite gun, the HK417.

"Huh, still retained the sights."

The team regrouped, and headed back to the entrance to fight their way to the park.

"Multiple hostiles! Inbound!"

"Force through! We need to be at L.Z Alpha!"

The battle had been tough, but was made easy by the chinook firing on them, onto the park...

"We're almost there, keep it up!"

"Chopper's settling down." A soldier warned the group.

The rear doors open, and it was time to get outta here.

"Get on board!" The co-pilot shouts.

The team shortly got on board and closed the doors. The helo lifts up with weight due to the soldiers on-board and they were shortly off the ground fast enough to evade aerial detection by the jets.

* * *

><p>11:30 AM<p>

3.5 weeks later inside Kalabad Palace

U.S Special Forces had now jumped to a crime syndicate and a terrorist force to a thief that has the envious treasures of them all. Again, they planned to be at the thick of it yet again.

Prime Minister, Sally Acorn is planning to have a talk with Rouge. She posted propaganda about the usage of monetary values in the country in an attempt for the civilians to rise up against their own government.

The 4 man SEAL Team and a Delta Force sniper are co-operating this time. One sniper to listen in while the others breach in and confirm the death of Rouge.

"Crimson 1-1 and Viper 3-1, i've got eyes on the target." The sniper said while holding the 50. Caliber Barrett.

_"Good. Use the audio pad and point it at the building head, Rouge is coming up. Keep the signal pointed." Sonic explained the plan._

_As the Rouge came in, the audio pad gets the sound quite clearly in this distance, which was 130 meters away from the palace._

_"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! My civilians are protesting me for Monetary misuse?! And the NSA's reveal it was from you." Sally shouted to Rouge._

_"Relax, just some jokers messing around. We'll take care of it."_

_"I'd hope you were sick right now, because you're possessed of that stupid treasure! Now it's to a point that you'll blame anyone from your wing just for having that thing around, for god's sake. No one going to steal it. You've been a pal to Topaz since you were promoted to Master Detective, and you got into commissioner of the G.U.N, I...It hasn't gotten any better now." Sally answered in rage._

_"Hmm, it seems like your time is up. The Acorn family's ripped off many rich, honest people for ever trying to help the poor." Rouge replied while raising a magnum at her head._

_"It seems like you're the traitor, that bastardised square of yours is ruining everything. Even if i die, you'll never help the poor. Because, what are you going to do with all of this money, you'll treat it personally by your hands."_

_"Liar, your time is up. This cycle must be broken." Rouge said as she was preparing to fire._

_As she pulled the trigger, Sally closed her eye as she was preparing her fate. A shot was fired, and opening her eyes. No bullet wound was spotted on her body, but instead. On Rouge, she suddenly falls to the ground as the pain settled in. Then, smoke rushed in as the SEALS and Delta Force soldiers moved in. _

"Get the body." A operative said.

"Hold on, we have a kill confirmed on Rouge. I repeat, killed confirmed!" Amy said while talking to Wingman

_"Good job, but you have several gunmen in bound. Fortify the position on the fountain and get the PM outta there, a Black hawk's going to get you. ETA 2 minutes"_

It was another job for the sniper to protect the group below. Guards and vehicles came at every single direction as the sniper moves the bipod-bounded rifle and drops anything that was shooting at them, even a Z-11W chopper was downed by the sniper's true dead-eye aim.

Just about he was running out of ammo and about to join them below the fountain with his KP5 he had as a backup that was only serving him for a time. A chinook came down to swoop them into safety, the power of the SEALS and a master sniper altogether beat an near impossible odds ever to be done.

* * *

><p>Into the month of August in the Bahamas, Nassau. The 16th day in 6:30 AM.<p>

_"This is the BONC (Bahamas Overseas News Center). A report that the G.U.N commissioner, Rouge. Was targeted and assassinated by U.S Special Forces in the Acorn Kingdom. The commissioner was targeted for propaganda against the new Prime Minister, Sally. Because she wanted to protect the envious treasure in the South America's history, it is also she may be responsible for the hit on the Elias and the rest of his family. The footage at the scene shows that a Chinook and specialized weapons, also multiple downed vehicles at the scene. The U.S President's looks on the government's spec-ops became a problematic for Marine patrols as the drone strikes were also killing American Civilians, the U.S Special Forces had already stopped multiple G.U.N spec-ops from escaping the middle east. The PM had stated that she will remain in her current position after all the events that had gone through the country."_

On the front of a convoy, not just a row of cars. But the U.S Marines again, why are they're doing here? The answer was that person blocking the road.

"Civilian, please move away from the truck." The soldier asked for the person to move, but suddenly an explosion occurs on the building that was 15 ft away from the convoy. and everything went all dusty and blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, that's the ending of Volume one, i should change the chapter back to Acorn Kingdom for mislead content.<strong>

**Into Volume II that has changed the location and naming. **

**Hoped you enjoyed it. Thank you.**


	4. Episode 3: Second-Hand

**OC Acceptance is open at this time, comment or PM if you want a OC in my story.**

**Also, the dialog from the pirates are Bahamian, which should sound like... Whatever they want to say.**

* * *

><p>Current time on Downtown Nassau.<p>

"IED!" A soldier yelled.

"DEFENSIVE POSITIONS!"

"Shooters on the right!"

"Watch those civilians. Move to the right flank!"

The gunmen attacking them had some old weapons from the 80's, and driving in customised vehicles that were colored gangster-style. But they were bold to attack them, even though these guys had no training in an automatic weapon.

"More of them, what are they're doing!"

One of the gangster cars crashes into a bank and explodes.

"Holy crap!"

"Keep up the suppressive fire!"

"Grenade!" A marine said as the explosive grenade hits the car and tips right over.

"This is the police, put down your weapons!" A police officer shouts before getting shot.

"Damn! These guys don't ever quit."

A gangster shouted out. "Running out of bullets, mon. Need to surrender"

"Dem soldiers aren't joking this time. Alright i'll quit."

"Me too!"

"Shit, mon."

"Better do it now. Or we're ending up like bloody ragdolls."

A soldier sees their actions and says. "Hold your fire, they may be standing down. But approach with caution."

Checking their gear, the gunmen would had an explosive they would use to kill most of the marines standing there. But since that's insane for them. They've surrendered to them.

"No explosives, They're-" A soldier said before getting suddenly stabbed by the thug behind him.

"Open fire!" Another soldier said that while firing the M16A3 at the stabber.

"We've got a man down. Requesting medical assistance. Anyone?"

A Ambulance arrives at the scene.

"What's going on?" A medic asked for what has happened to someone.

"One's stabbed in the lower back and a couple of civies wounded, he's okay along with the rest but needs to be at the hospital at a moment's notice."

"Alright, i'll be back with more people on the way."

"Thanks ma'am."

The damage from the attack was pretty bad, several wounded civilians were over the place. Like 23 of them outside while the two bombs killed 14 people within the buildings, they stood. But was torn up badly.

* * *

><p>12:40 AM<p>

USS Azure. A mile off the coast of Nassau.

It was clear that those gangsters were a group of pirates that are terrorising the Bahamian Islands since the start of 2015, they were a inner city group that led to shootouts in the poorer neighborhoods, then it turned ugly in a month as the shootouts killed more people, blew up multiple buildings and stealing money from important people within the Bahamian government. Even paying politicians to turn into corruption.

More money was given to a point that they've gotten small boats to large ones as well. They've gotten the pirate title due to numerous raids on cruise ships and taking over the islands. This had led the U.S Military to Operation Peacemaker, turning the U.S Military to a joint military movement between the U.S Navy, Marines and the BDF (Bahamas Defence Force), saving and protecting property to their land and the people on it.

But a U.S Special Forces operation was created to conjunction with Peacemaker. Called, Night Blade. A Navy SEAL and Delta Force joint ops, their purpose is to disarm any dangerous chemical bombs in development, gather any critical intel and dismantle the Bahamian Pirates. Using current intelligence from the Bahamians, NSA and the C.I.A, they would choose silent night strike missions into the islands, due to the possibility of being detected during the day. If in a urban area onto a chase against a courier, they would have to be hidden along at all times.

* * *

><p>Mission: Decaying Spear.<p>

Location: Eastern Coast of Nassau and Northern Peak of Andros.

Intel: A man called Aaron Jonroe has been responsible for a development of a chemical research plant at the Northern peak of Andros, he was making a bomb that mixes drugs and cleaning tools in large amounts inside of a can, a C.I.A agent has looked around the development of the weapon and the acidic levels are below 3 and if locked out of a freezer for too long, it explodes like with a enough force to bring a small building down and contaminate a large area very quickly.

A chief engineer for the container and the worker, Kyle Jermaine, 5.8 ft, curled hair and aged 29 and Bahamian-born person and a Russian Bomb Maker, aged 47 and is around at a abandoned building in central nassau, the way in is by helicopter. But no one's on the streets and the location's nearly rural, rendering the way in as smoothly as possible. Disarm or kill any thugs around the rooms. Secure the HVTs and any intel on the entry points of the building and out.

The second phase begins, a Heavy-duty Pavelow will be around at the drop off point as soon's a entry point has been found. You'll have to maintain stealth from there on. But be prepared if you're spotted and they're sending out heavy backups, using the override codes in fake key cards to get through. As soon's the chemical is out of the freezer, get it to the refrigerator unit under the chopper quickly. Our time is short on this one, between 12:40 AM to 6:00 AM.

Gear and Weapons: On the first phase is standard issued spec-ops, but the others will acquire different style if you're going on land or sea. Guards are thugs dressed as security guards with possible body armor, use the specialised FMJ bullets that works with suppressed weapons, speaking of that. You'll use any weapon in the armory, like said above. Use any other backup incase you're spotted.

Squad

Capt. Miller "Sonic" Wellington 

Chef Battle Engineer and Master SGT, Paul "Tails" Prowder.

Master Medic and 2nd LT, Amy Rose

1st LT, Raj "Knuckles" Farian

Staff SGT, Joyce "Blaze" Terican.

* * *

><p>Over at the abandoned building, which had rich decorations but had power issues. Making the squad more harder to be detected, the black hawk was visible at 100 meters, but every guard was inside and can hear it hovering. Someone was grabbing a mid night snack when they came in.<p>

"Jeez, that's what dey offered me when i've came in? I should had stolen something gud anyways." The guard said before hearing a loud sound and the SEAL Team right behind him.

"Get your hands on the ground!" Sonic shouted and tied the guard's hands up, and then a bandit came by, reacting quick enough to shoot him with his KP5.

"Target down, move on."

"I got three contacts by the pool." Blaze said while looking through a slightly opened door.

"Breach and clear." Sonic said as the door opened and fired on a target.

"Clear!"

"Scan the doors." He said while re-entering the inside. Checking every inch of the place.

"Clear, wait. Cars moving up." Knuckles said.

"This is going to be a little bit more harder."

"Hold on, there's the two targets. Moving to the convoy." Sonic said while seeing the two targets in a window above the driveway. "Pop smoke, go!" He said again while chucking a smoke grenade at them and opening fire, by luck every guard was killed and the engines disabled except the two targets.

"All targets down." Amy said.

"Who the hell are you?!" The engineer said.

"U.S Special Forces, we do it so you'll not remember a single thing." Knuckles replied and knocked the both of them out and checking the bags of any blueprints of the chemical plant.

"Windstrike, this is Wolf 1-6. Blueprints of the chemical research plant is secured."

_"Good job, Miller. The Black Hawk's turning around to meet you, get off the hill and into a clear spacing at 400 meters away from your position." The C.O gives the order._

As they got to the L.Z, multiple police had responded to the scene because of a helicopter was flying over at the house, a bystander called them because of that. But otherwise, no detection.

* * *

><p>Northern Andros, Chemical Research Plant.<p>

4:50 AM.

After resting for 4.6 hours, the team was back up again and using the zodiacs. The blueprints show that the best way in was by aqua-ducts. They're going to destroy the grate that blocks the entryway. Swim up to discharge room where the wastes goes. And maintain stealth at their best.

"Grate's down." Tails informs the squad as the grate breaks apart.

By luck, there's no fans that are working in the tunnels due to disrepair and malfunction. Just about in seconds, the squad reaches the pool.

"Windstrike, we're in the plant."

_"Roger that, continue on from here."_

"Freeze!" Amy shouted as a drug laborer spotted her. and knocking him out.

"Elevator's moving, get ready." Sonic warned the squad.

"OH SHI- WHAT ARE YOU?!" A guard shouted, but was tasered at the same time. and the squad got into the elevator.

"Man, wish these guys would stop putting boring music in these elevators in the first place." Tails replied to this music playing at the moment. And disembarking it shortly after.

As they were about to enter the room where the pathogen was located. "Door's opening, two guards. Make a call." Sonic said quietly while Tails and Blaze shot the two guards in the head and used the key cards.

Inside, the pathogen was in a freezer in another room when a drug laborer spotted them, and locked the keypad down.

"Can't get through, glass is bullet proof." Tails said while trying to gain access.

"Someone coming in." Blaze said while readying the 416.

"What the?" A laborer said before a muzzle of a gun pointed at his head.

"Your buddy's not gonna see another vision of this until you give us the chemical." Sonic threatened the laborer's friend.

"OKAY! I'LL GIVE YOU THE THING." The laborer shouted in fear, gave the chemical to Tails and got knocked out.

"We got the pathogen, where's the Pavelow?"

_"Its already in the air and will be there in 3 minutes, get that thing in ice quickly."_

As they were moving into the elevator and onto the main hallways.

"We have 4.7 minutes at best, so let's-"

_"WARNING, SECURITY HAS BEEN BREACHED." The automatic PA warns the personal._

"Time to go hot!" Sonic said while shooting.

"Dammit! Main doors are locked, we need to move to the loading bay." Tails said while shooting and opening the doors to another set of hallways. And into the loading bay.

"Huh, if the BDF was here. Half of the island would had been on lockdown." Sonic said while shooting the surplus amount of enemies and clears the room.

"I see the chopper and the refrigerator unit. Put it in quickly!" Blaze told Tails to put the pathogen into the refrigerator. And he does.

"Climb up!" Sonic informs the squad to get up to the chopper. They all did.


	5. Episode 4: Salty Business

_(The next 6 days)_

_3:20 PM._

_"A southern island of the Bahamas named Great Inagua has fallen to the pirates, and overthrew the local town leaders and BDF presence in the last 72 hours. Terrorising citizens from the U.S, Bahamas and Cuba, the U.S Marines and the BDF have launched a massive operation to recapture the island." A story report was given to the public. __"The U.S Embassy operations had nearly ceased in the Bahamas and started up again due to local terrorist attacks near the area. Their decision was clear that they may continue to function within the Bahamas, but all the non-critical staff had left the country in the last 2 weeks. 1,700 more marines were sent to protect the key government buildings and guarding convoy routes and major roads."_

* * *

><p>Firebase Alpha-Blue, Little Inagua.<p>

Mission: Sunlit Earth.

Intel: The TSAT (Threat Satellite) has spotted multiple unregistered patrol ships near the mainland of Great Inagua 3 days ago. Then choppers and gunfire was recorded around at that time of 3:10 PM.

The first set of Marines responded, but was killed or captured in the process of re-taking the town, and returned with more armed troops and armor for the second time.

Since enough intel was acquired over the days of their deployment routes, we've launched a counter-strike along into a Refinery taken by the Pirates, along with a two operatives from Bahamian Spec-Ops. The factory is their main base of operations, so marking their critical supplies and weaponry for the three FA-18's to destroy the base will severely cripple their hold on Inagua.

The pirate's commander is currently in the field. We can't contain him due to a risk of breaking himself out, so eliminate the target. three chemical bombs from the labs has been located in trucks, so bring them out so the other Chinook can airlift it without having the liquids leaking. Watch your shots around possible hostages.

Entry and Exfil: Dropping in by Stealth C-17 model and exiting by CH-47 Chinook.

Weapons and Gear: The AT-4 missile launcher and other undermounted grenade launchers are heavily needed for this mission, due to enemy responding with light tanks or heavy firepower. LMGs and other assault rifles are needed as well.

Squad and Factions: Navy SEALS and Bahamian Spec-Ops. 

Captain Sonic.

Master SGT Tails.

2nd Lt Amy Rose.

1st LT Knuckles.

Staff SGT Blaze.

Sargents Jerod and Diane (Spec-Ops operatives of the Bahamian Military)

* * *

><p>The team was standing in the back of the C-17 when the new CO, Nicole Lynx gave the instructions. She's less skilled in combat communication as with the old one, who has retired a day ago, but great at gathering a good amount of intel.<p>

"Alright, a Salt Refinery in the eastern Salt lakes in Great Inagua has been a staging point of the armor and possible chemical weapons going to Matthew town under siege by the U.S Navy and the Marines. You're going into in by this plane in front of us, skydive near the compound, gather any intel and mark the critical supplies for the airstrike. The guards are organised into larger groups of enemies, so taking them out with stealth and hiding the bodies is impossible since the refinery's yards are wide and has no large objects or holes in the ground on the front. So we're going in heavy. If you encounter a chemical bomb, bring it out to the exits and don't let anyone shoot it or risk a massive contamination, a Chinook will fly in to extract the bombs and us. Mark the any tanks within the garages, and get out." Nicole explained the plan while the C-17 cargo door opens.

"Dis is some mission, we've been hunting little criminals with big guns until it ain't funny mon." Jerod remarked how did their spec-ops perform on their ops while walking in

"Now you're on for some real challenge." Knuckles replied as he sat down on the seats inside the plane.

"Everyone's here?" Nicole asked for everybody

The squad nods in a answer that says. Yes, we're all in.

"Pilot, get the engines started up. Time to rock-and-roll."

"Yes ma'am." The pilot replies and goes up to the cockpit.

Shortly after, the cargo doors close and the engines start up. The brakes released and the plane is set into motion. As speed gained, so did the plane's weight began to lighten up and lift off of the runway.

"We have lift off. Proceed on course to drop point. ETA 20.3 minutes."

"Jeez, why is this shaky?" Diane asked.

"Not all planes are perfect, you know." Amy replies.

* * *

><p>20 minutes later.<p>

Flying over the Salt Lakes over 7,000 ft.

"30 seconds to drop off, opening rear hatch." The co-pilot said while opening the rear doors.

Everyone was prepped for skyfall 13 minutes ago.

"20 seconds."

They waited and waited, it was like a opening of a Iphone store.

"10 seconds!"

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1.

"Green light, Go, go!"

"DIS IS INSANE!" Jerod said while running and jumping off the plane.

"YAH!" Tails shouted as he was falling to the ground.

* * *

><p>Nearly 190 meters from the ground, they pulled their chutes. And turned to the clearing just at 40 ft away from here. Landing safely, the mission begins.<p>

_"Camera feed's on the helmets are looking good so far, head to the area with the smokestacks are coming from. That where the enemy base is located." Nicole commanded the squad to move._

"Roger that." Sonic said while catching his breath.

They set up their gear and weapons. The environment had trees in the openings, and empty pipes all around, perfect for evading patrols at this time.

"Finished?"

The squad nods their heads again, and they were ready.

And they've snuck through the plains, and avoiding patrols.

"Does everyone have eyes on any hostiles?"

"Nah, but only on those... T-90's?" Amy replied as she saw four heavy tanks in a stand still, while the drivers are eating.

"The heck? Didn't Nicole said that the intel they had only light armor." Sonic asked

"Now dis is some war we're fighting. These aren't the thugs we're fighting to take down drugs, we're fighting rebels that are takin down the country." Diane replied.

"No shit, but how do these guys get this firepower that quickly?" Tails asked

"Don't mind that, it could be helpful if we could acquire it to break into the base." Sonic replied as he readied his 417 and fired at the same time as everyone else.

"Clear. Move on."

"Do you see the keys?" Knuckles replied as he was searching.

"Check the bodies, they're carrying it." Sonic said as he got a key from the body.

"Got one!" Diane shouted as she got her own key and lend it to Blaze.

Everyone gets their own key, and goes into the tanks.

By surprise, the tanks' interior is made of modern design, so it adds up more mystery as the pirates had the weapons, but the ships and tanks in the world has to offer. Instead of someone loading the shells, it now has a automatic loader to make up one person gunning the others down with the machine guns.

"Now we're rolling!" Blaze remarked in excitement.

* * *

><p>The way forward was nearly cleared of enemies, except for the gate.<p>

"TIME TO CLAP ALL OF THESE FOOLS!" Jerod said while firing the tank's canons.

"Move right!" Sonic shouted.

"DAMMIT, IT'S A MINEFIELD IN MY DIRECTION!" Tails shouted as he saw the mines in front of him. And fires on them.

"Clear! Move up."

"Main building, dead ahead!"

"Shoot, that area's a dead end. We need to get out and scrap the tanks." Blaze said as she was getting out and blowing up the tank with a grenade.

"Agreed, mon." Jerod said as he was getting out and doing the same thing as everyone else.

"Inside, Now!" Sonic shouted while making a break for the door and shooting.

"Now what?" Diane asked.

"Continue on, kill the commander, and pop the orange smoke. And bring out the bombs as well." Tails reminded Diane.

"Good, lets get it on."

"Hold it, two unknown contacts in HAZMAT Suits. Carrying the bombs to the truck. Engage?" Knuckles asked for Sonic to shoot them.

"No, wait until they put them in, and drop them." Sonic asked for him to wait, the operatives put the bombs in. And they drop them.

"Windstrike, Wolf 2-1 has the chemical weapons in the trucks. They're full of it, at least 5 large ones"

_"What a find, get one in and defend the truck. Armed soldiers are inbound from Firebase Delta in 20 minutes. After that, continue the mission."_

"Tails, drive. Jerod and Blaze, guard the truck."

"Yes souja." Jerod said in his tone of english.

"Uhh, whatever you say."

"You four, we'll take down the commander." Sonic asked for them to be with him to take down the commander. And everyone nods in agreement.

* * *

><p>On the outside.<p>

"Shooters on the right, smoke 'em!" Blaze shouted out as she fired the 416.

"No gate's gunna stop us." Jerod said as he fired the RPG-12 at the gate.

The Chinook arrives with an additional set of Marines to clear out the front, and the chopper lifts out again to be right under the truck. Using their ropes to tie them up to lift the bombs into the air.

"Grenada, Fools!" Jerod shouted while throwing the wrong grenade, in fact. It was the orange smoke grenade he threw, and the jets where 1 and a half mile away.

"DAMMIT. THAT WAS THE WRONG GRENADE!" Tails shouted as the orange smoke popped out.

"Oh no, everyone get clear!" A marine shouted from the chopper as the rest ran away.

In the commander's quarters. the four had already killed him, and are now searching for further intel.

"Why'd they burn the intel, but this one's in a hard drive. I'll let Tails do the work in this." Sonic said, while he's searching the room.

"Turns out, we have some problems on our hands." Knuckles said as he was looking at the orange smoke that popped up on his vision. And three FA-18's were sighted.

"Wait... Oh crap! Where's an exit?!" Sonic asked while searching for a way out.

"There's one hole." Amy stated her find, and takes the exit.

"Hey, let me down there."

Outside, The FA-18's bombarded the refinery. The rest of the squad were in the chopper and were looking for them.

"You see anything?" The pilot asked.

"Nothing's... Hold on, there's the rest. I'll pick em up." The co-pilot lowered the rope, and the rest climbed on and flew away from the scene.

"Who threw that flare?" Sonic asked.

"It's me mon, my mistake." Jerod confessed.

"Well, BIG mistake takes the cake. But we saved the piece of intel in a hard drive. I think Tails should look into this."


	6. Brief Rest

2.3 weeks later in Inner City Nassau.

9:48 PM.

The situation had went out of control as the pirates and other gangs battled in the inner communities. Problems had jumped to new towns in the various islands and had rendered the U.S Marines and the BDF several problems. The island's produce of human-made food and water was reduced by 41%. Most of the attractions are damaged or under control by the pirates. Rendering tourism in the brink of extinction.

In response, the Red Cross. United Nation's famous crisis rescue team. Had came over here for more joint operations with the U.S Military and Bahamian Military. Before they've landed, the Bahamian Government had finally allowed U.S Marines to clear out most of the bases controlled by the pirates, and the C.I.A to scout the areas to show that the Red Cross's operations can function without problems.

* * *

><p>Vanilla's POV.<p>

Whatever i was going, i didn't knew a thing. Living in the Acorn Kingdom for the month that passed by the rebels, and later, drugged and brought to the other side of the planet.

Their government found us and decided to keep us for the time being until our home is rebuilt, but why is it taking so long? These pirates had stolen the food on the streets. Police and soldiers are sluggish, and me and Cream just kept moving. Each attack brings us closer to death or failure to... Great, forgotten about the house.

Today, the house's radio works at last. Something says. _"At 10 PM, a airdrop containing 6,910 pounds of food and water will be delivered in the Honor square plaza in Nassau. Guards and crate handlers will be on-site, dividing the food and liquids between citizens. Convoys will be bringing additional supplies and moving to the plaza."_

Suddenly, a truck honks at the window behind me. As i looked outside, people were following it along with the Marines and local police officers. The truck was armored, had the medical cross and kept constantly honking. Cream and i walked outside to follow.

"Mother, what is this?" She asked, but i replied. "Sorry i'm just telling you now, but we're getting some food."

"Finally! I've been stealing from some of the tourists. And..." She said before going to sleep.

"Cream? Hello, gotta get off the ground. Guess i have to carry her this time." I said while picking her up, and awakes as soon's the body gets on a straight line.

"Huh, sorry for that. Kinda tired after squashing nearly 80 roaches near my bed." She yawned.

"Lets keep moving."

As the walk continued, dozens more decided to walk with the truck. The inner city looks like a old town now, multiple shops had went out of business. We've visited the country twice and didn't find any serious problems. Now our problems show in this town like the Acorn Kingdom.

Reaching within the plaza, a large cargo plane flew right over and made my hair blew at the breeze. The crate drops to the ground and the people around it runs to it.

"Everyone, form a single file line!" A soldier shouted for the civilians to be under control. Somewhat, they did.

The crowd moves up to the 16 crates stacked upwards at least four sets of crates dropped out. Fresh produce in there was opened, everyone's mouth was watering as they've hadn't seen such fresh food for a while. I seen fresh food as i gone out to steal some from the pirates.

Everyone had their turn of the food, i got a good amount to store and another to eat. All for free. Finally, a stepping stone to survive.

* * *

><p><strong>This was a peaceful chapter for a bit until we go back to dismantling the pirates.<strong>

**Red Cross's got some arms for protection, but does that stop the pirates? Will the SEALS crack the data to reveal another piece of irresponsibly placed intel?**


End file.
